Taken
by Prime627
Summary: Arcee is taken by the Decepticons and used as a breeder to get Project Predacon on its paws


Starscream was dragging a limp body behind him when he walked through the GroundBridge. "Look what I found abandoned in the bottom of a ravine."

Megatron lifted his head and frowned at the femme. Her helm was damaged and so was her face. It did look like she suffered an injury, one that looked like she did, in fact, fall down a ravine. "Mm. Well, send her over to Shockwave."

Starscream was afraid that would happen. He hated Shockwave, and with all this focus on Project Predacon, he had to see him more and more.

He drug Arcee through the halls until he reached Shockwave's lab.

The scientist looked her over and made an impressed sound. "She could be the perfect mate for Predaking and the production of Predalets be faster. It is logical to conclude we have a new way of making Predalets, a faster and more logical way."

"Curse you and your logic," Starscream growled and he left him. "Do you need me to stick around?" But he was already out of the room. He hated Predaking, and he didn't want to be around the mech when the scientist brought his little pet out.

Predaking sniffed the femme all over, blinking innocently at Shockwave. The scientist silently propped the mech up so his front paws were on the lab table and his hips were between the femmes legs. The mech helped his creation get started, but after that, Predaking was thrusting into her tiny valve without pause. Her valve was tight and caught on Predaking's bumpy spike, but that was expected. Shockwave held the body still while Predaking fragged her, and he made approving noises when his creation overloaded.

"Good mech." He pushed Predaking back and pushed two digits up Arcee's valve to keep the Predacon coding inside. He moved her hips, hoping that the fluid would trickle down to her womb. He looked at Predaking, who was hard again. "First frag was a success."

When Arcee woke up, she was sore, and she felt strange. She was laying in a cage, which was unexpected. She was also chained to the floor and Predaking was trembling while Shockwave fussed with the lock.

And then Predaking was on top of her, forcing his spike into her already tender valve. She wailed and pushed at his chest, but he remained over her, thrusting deep into her even though she was screaming for him to stop. He overloaded and that was it. Shockwave pulled him away, shoved his digits into her and lifted her hips. She could feel the heat of the mech's coding trickling down into her womb. She hated that feeling.

She became a breeder, and when she was rounded, Predaking stopped fragging her, but he laid outside her cage and wagged his tail whenever she looked at him.

Months passed, and the Decepticons were busy making false deals only to cut them off just to keep the Autobots on their toes like a dog begging for but not receiving food. They were torturing them. They had no intention of giving Arcee back. They needed her too much.

The pain came then. She was carrying eggs, and so Shockwave walked in to watch.

It was painful to deliver them. They were larger than sparklings, and they started out narrow towards the top, and then fattened out. Arcee wailed and cried for hours, and Shockwave received more than a few complaints about her sobbing.

Megatron walked in to see the first and second births, but was quickly bored at the slow process and walked back to his throne room.

Arcee looked between her legs as Shockwave guided the third egg into the world. The fourth one came soon after, and then he patted her helm and left her, taking the eggs with him. In their place sat Predaking, eager and ready to breed once again. She let him this time, even moaned and purred for him, but her optics were filled with pain.

Predaking didn't want to hurt her. When he overloaded, he laid his helm on her belly and looked into her optics, purring tenderly. He loved her.

Arcee laid her helm back and sighed softly. She couldn't believe she was here, the Decepticon's main form of succeeding with Project Predacon, and in the spark of a Predacon. But she stroked his helm and welcomed his company anyway.

After all, she'd be there for a long, long time.

 **Not even sure if I want to continue this XD I just threw it together like a salad XD Ta-da!**


End file.
